In accordance with a development of LCDs, a high display performance of the LCDs is required.
In a fringe field switching (FFS) technology, it is gradually applicable to the LCD field due to the characteristics of a high transmittance and a broad viewing angle
In a process for fabricating a TFT array substrate of a FFS mode LCD, numerous masks are required to execute photolithography processes. However, the masks for photolithography are very expensive. The more the number of the masks is, the higher the cost for fabricating the TFT is. Furthermore, more masks will result in longer process time and more complicated process.
Therefore, in the conventional technology, it is more complicated to fabricate the TFT array substrate of the FFS mode LCDs by using the masks (such as four masks), resulting in more difficulty and higher cost for manufacturing the LCDs.